


Of Styes and Runny Noses

by momoju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: Kim Jongin never imagined that Park Chanyeol having a stye in his eye can lead him to (possibly) falling in love. (KaiSoo with help from ChanBaek)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Of Styes and Runny Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Very late Valentine's Day tribute to my current Obssession (see what I did there)--KaiSoo!
> 
> This is my very first fic for the fandom and I hope it does this adorable ship justice :) Enjoy!

Kim Jongin sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time since arriving a few minutes ago.

He should’ve known that this was a terrible idea, he had no idea how his bestfriend Park Chanyeol convinced him to do something so idiotic, but he did and Jongin had to haul his ass to a restaurant on Valentine’s day to the reservation that the idiot made.

_“PLEASE JONGIN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!” Chanyeol had barged into their shared apartment, frazzled beyond belief. Jongin could only stare at the older man’s typical dramatics for a few seconds before typing back on his laptop._

_Not at all getting the hint that his best friend was busy, Chanyeol continues to whine, kneeling beside Jongin’s bed as his weight shifted on top of it. “C’mon Jongin you have to help me!” His bestfriend was more dramatic than usual, prompting Jongin to sigh and to turn towards whatever shenanigans he had gotten into—he did not expect to see the other man’s face covered by sunglasses though._

_“Why the fuck are you wearing sunglasses inside? Have you gone blind?”_

_The man nearly cried as he looked directly at Jongin, his whine growing by the second. “Promise you won’t laugh and you’ll help me!”_

_He merely shrugged, not really thinking about it, his curiosity getting the best of him._

_As soon as Park Chanyeol took off his glasses, Jongin’s laugh can be heard until the end of the apartment’s hallway, earning a glare and more whining from the older man._

_His left eye had a bump on the eyelid, taking up almost half of it in a tender shade of red._

_“YAH! YOU PROMISED!!”_

_“I’m sorry! Oh god that’s disgusting!” Jongin does not bother hiding his mirth as Chanyeol quickly wore back the sunglasses, pouting as he sprawled himself on the floor, long limbs and legs extended all throughout the small space making up their shared bedroom. “I’m doomed, I’m ruined, my life is over I can’t believe this.”_

_“Why are you being so dramatic all of the sudden? It’s a stye in your left eye, It’s disgusting but nothing to die about.” Jongin chuckled as he put aside his laptop, humoring Chanyeol’s dramatics._

_“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS JONGIN!” the taller man sits up, Jongin imagines him glaring behind the sunglasses. “I FINALLY GOT A DATE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THIS---“ He motions a dramatic hand pointing to his left eye—“COMPLETELY RUINED THAT AND HE’S PROBABLY ON THE WAY AS WE SPEAK AND I CAN’T POSSIBLY CANCEL NOW MY LIFE IS OVER BECAUSE HE WILL NEVER PROBABLY LOOK AT MY WAY AGAIN.”_

_Jongin blinked, trying to process the information as the man continued to wail on the floor. “So you mean you can’t go on a date because you’re face got fucked up?”_

_“THAT’S EXACTLY THE POINT!” Chanyeol sat up, crawling his way to Jongin as he took the man’s hand in his. “THAT’S WHY YOU’RE HERE JONGIN.”_

_“…and what do I have to do with this?”_

_With the most determined look he can muster and trembling lips, Chanyeol looked at Jongin straight in the eyes (Jongin assumed)._

_“PLEASE GO ON A DATE FOR ME TO MAKE SURE BYUN BAEKHYUN DOESN’T GO OUT WITH ANYONE ELSE TONIGHT!!!!!”_

It took 30 minutes of groveling, 10 years worth of possible blackmail material (that Chanyeol had conveniently dug up), and the promise of a week of free breakfast that Jongin found himself sitting inside the restaurant that his bestfriend had reserved; a flower, chocolates, and a small corgi plush in hand; dressed to the 7’s in a maroon tutrle neck, fitted black pants and black sneakers (Chanyeol made sure he wasn’t dressed to the 10s because his precious Baekhyun might get the wrong idea and fall in love—kdramas have proven that effective—according to the other man).

It is also where he finds himself fidgeting in his seat as he waited for Byun Baekhyun , watching one couple after the other already seated and looking at each other with googly eyes—he wanted to gag.

Kim Jongin had no trouble getting dates, but was never really that keen on relationships. He had enough experiences being treated as a prize and an eye candy that he got sick of trying, and just let wherever destiny would lead him to. So far, destiny had bestowed upon him almost 2 years of singlehood, and he thinks it’s going for 3 because as much as Chanyeol and their other friend, Sehun tried, he never found himself clicking with someone again who didn’t oogle at his face as soon as they set eyes on him. The last date he went to assumed he was hiding the fact that he was a kpop trainee and bugged him for weeks in hope of securing him before he 'got famous'. Suffice to say, he had banned both men from ever setting him up. 

His mind wanders to the man he was waiting for and the object of his Hyung’s undying affection—Byun Baekhyun.

He was a famous music major on campus, a socialite with a mischievous smile and an always playful glint in his eyes. Everyone knew him one way or another, and It quite frankly shocked him that Chanyeol, a Business Major who also had the reputation of being quite a playboy, managed to snag a date—the fact that he managed to get in Byun Baekhyun’s peripheral was a feat in itself because the man, although as popular as he was, was known to be pretty wary of people closing in on his inner circle.

Even if he wanted to strangle his Hyung for having him go along with this idiotic plan, he kind of felt bad for the guy because Chanyeol had been planning this date since the start of February, and seeing it fail so spectacularly because of one ugly eye was quite the tragedy. He chuckled to himself as he remembered Chanyeol fussing over him as he left the man’s car, warning him to _‘ease on the pheromones_ ’ and _‘try not to be sexy and shit’._

He did reason with the man to just text Baekhyun and just cancel, but Chanyeol did not want the possibility of people finding out that Byun Baekhyun was free on Valentine’s day (which Chanyeol swears will happen, because the music major was THAT popular).

Fiddling with the bouquet of roses (that he carried inside the restaurant in embarrassment, as it was a huge-ass dozen bouquet that almost engulfed half his body), Jongin rolled his eyes—To think the idiot couldn’t even pay him back for the teokbokki they pigged out in while drunk a few weeks ago.

While he thought of ways to get back at Chanyeol for going along with this idiotic plan, an unfamiliar voice caught his attention.

“Park Chanyeol?”

Kim Jongin looked up at the smooth baritone coming from the other side of the table—only to see a doe-eyed man with black rimmed glasses and buzzed cut black hair, almost squinting (or glaring? He couldn’t tell) at his phone after calling out his best friends name.

Jongin blinked. This was not Byun Baekhyun. “Um, sorry. Did you need anything?”

The man looked at him again, this time, reading out what was written on his phone. “Is this not table 10 at the Corner Bistro Restaurant?”

Jongin looked at the number on his table and nodded dumbly. Did Chanyeol, that dumbass, give him the wrong table?

HE WILL THROTTLE PARK CHANYEOL.

“Oh, it is. Sorry did you have a reservation? I can—“

“No.” the man answered simply, looking at the gifts sprawled on the table—specifically eyeing the corgi plush toy that was sitting on it. “But I think I have the right table.”

Jongin gaped as the man sat down in front of him, eyes serious as it bore through Jongin’s, the gaze too serious it kind of terrified him. “Listen, I was sent by Byun Baekhyun to tell you that he’s sorry that he couldn’t make it.” He could hear the man mutter something about ‘idiots’ and ‘why am I doing this’ before coughing again to continue. “In his stead, I am here to keep you company as a platonic friend so your reservation tonight won’t go to waste, but he wishes he could be here with you and send his…love.”

Kim Jongin blinked.

How the man managed to say all that with that intense gaze and somewhat straight face was beyond him.

….and it just sunk in that this man thought he was Chanyeol.

…and the fact that this guy was terrifyingly cute.

Finally composing himself, Jongin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he finally realized the situation that the two idiotic lovebirds put them in. The man gave him an odd look which morphed into a glare, confusion marring his face. “Is something funny?”

Trying to let out the last of his laugh, Jongin turned to look at the man, who was studying him with those large eyes, his thick eyebrows slightly raised in concern. “Oh god no, It’s stupid, those two are so stupid.” Jongin laughed again as he looked at the other man, who was still as confused as ever. “Ah, sorry, but I’m not Park Chanyeol too.”

The man looked surprised, but eyed the plush toy in confusion. “Ah, sorry, I thought seeing Myeongrong you were—“

“Oh no, I’m actually his best friend, but our two idiotic friends seem to have the same IQ of a whale.” Jongin chuckled as he placed an arm behind his head, scratching it in second hand embarrassment. “I was also sent here to make sure nobody makes a move on Byun Baekhyun because apparently, he has a line of people waiting to jump on an opportunity to date him.”

The laugh that came from the man at the other side of the table made his chest feel weird stuff.

“Oh god, if only they knew how lame their revered idol is.” The man was laughing for a while before he apologizes while leaning on the table, trying hard to keep it together. “I swear, your campus has bad taste, I’m sorry.”

 _Oh_ Jonngi thought _That’s why he’s so unfamiliar. “_ You don’t go to our university?”

The other man nodded, giving Jongin a slight smile which sent the man’s chest to feel weird stuff again. “Yes, I’m from the university a few train rides away. That idiot made me travel here thinking he was in some emergency after heaving on the phone when he called, only to find out that he was having a breakdown about having the cold and a runny nose that will affect—and I quote— _possibly my first date with the future father of my babies”_ Jongin was holding back a laugh at seeing the annoyed look on the man’s face as he seemed to recall the equally outrageous conversation with his friend.

Jongin took note of that little detail—Chanyeol will probably suffer a heart attack when he hears this.

“Well, mine looked like an idiot with a stye in his eye and couldn’t fathom looking like that in front of the man of his dreams.”

“We should find new friends.”

“We really should.”

Both men laughed as the absurdity of the situation sunk in.

Jongin was first to break the comfortable silence that followed as he remembered the gifts loitering on the table. “Uh…I suppose I should be giving you this then.” He handed the bouquet first to the other man, only remembering that he never got his name. “By the way, I’m Kim Jongin. It’s…nice to meet you, even if this is kind of a weird first date.”

The other man laughed at the implication, he didn’t know how they managed to get through this bizzare encounter so far, but he wasn’t complaining. “It’s nice to meet you too, Jongin. I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He then looked at the bouquet being offered, and groaned. “Can I act like I never received flowers? I refuse to bring that back on my train ride home.”

Jonging looked at the bouquet and chuckled, grabbing the small chocolate box and the small corgi plush toy instead. “Got that, but please do accept these though, or Chanyeol will think I sold it off if Baekhyun doesn’t get it.”

The man laughs again at his words, shaking his head before reaching over to get it, the slight brush of hands causes Jongin’s heart to leap a tiny little bit. “Thank you, I’ll give it to the idiot then.” Kyungsoo says as he smiles fondly at the gifts, and Jongin could only stare at him, taking in every detail of the man before him, all big eyes, smooth skin, and even with the casual black shirt, pants, and a grey bomber jacket, he looked nothing out of place in the fancy restaurant.

“So Kim Jongin, how broke do we want our friends to be for this inconvenience?”

Jongin looks up and meets eyes with the other man, an equally mischievous smile on his face. “I hear the Wagyu steak here is pretty good!”

Kyungsoo nods, looking through the menu as he sees said steak, grinning at Jongin happily. “I think two isn’t enough, what do you think?”

Jonging laughs as he gives the man a nod. “Yes, I think we have to eat for four people—This is a date FOR them, after all, wouldn’t want them to miss out.”

Signaling for one of the waitstaff, Kyungsoo laughs back. “Yes, that would be quite rude of us.”

* * *

As the night wore on, both men had made the best of the dinner reservation, trying out dishes that were new to them, sending photos to both their friends of the food, both oblivious that they both weren’t on proxy dates with each other. Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to prolong the agony for both, seeing as this was all their doing.

Park Chanyeol was pretty loaded, so Jongin really didn’t feel too guilty. He would waive off the free breakfast part of their deal though, just to give the man some slack.

Empty plates and goblets litters the table, laughs exchanged, funny secrets disclosed, and anecdotes were shared of their two idiotic friends who wasted a perfectly good night of steak and wine.

As Jongin’s phone buzzed while Kyungsoo was also on his own phone (he assumes it was also Baekhyun checking up on ‘Chanyeol’), he opened it up to see several new messages from his bestfriend.

**_Yoda Yeol_ **

_How is everything???? Why arent u updating me with pics??_

_Oh god is he mad_

_Oh god did he stood me up?_

_JONGIn_

_KIM JONGINN_

_YAH_

**_Jonginnie_ **

_Sorry about that didn’t want to look rude_

**_Yoda Yeol_ **

_Oh thank god he came_

_PLS BUY HIM ANYTHING HE WANTS BECAUSE HE’S ALL I WANT_

Jongin chuckles at this, making him feel less guilty about the steak. He did shudder at such a sappy declaration though.

**_Jonginnie_ **

_I did. Everything looks good_

**_Yoda Yeol_ **

_ok! Come home soon stop monopolizing my Bae I want to text him sorry and profess my undying love already_

**_Jonginnie_ **

_Oh god u arent even together yet and already with the PDA. I should stage an early intervention._

**_Yoda Yeol_ **

_Yah don’t u dare u brat_

_Is he as perfect as I imagined him though????_

Jongin reads the message and he finds himself looking at the other man across him, an amused smile on his lips as he looked at his own phone, large doe eyes twinkling with mischief behind dark rimmed glasses, and an aura around him that just made Jongin feel a little warm on the inside.

Looking back to his phone, he could only type in reply.

**_Jonginnie_ **

_Yeah, He’s pretty perfect._


End file.
